


Lost in time.

by annie_whobug



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_whobug/pseuds/annie_whobug
Summary: Sam makes it to his interview and his life is everything he wants it to be. Absolutely normal. Until his next case is against a man who has committed multiple murders and credit card fraud. A simple case until you found out who the case is against. His brother- Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between season 4 and season 5 at least the lore is, obviously not the storyline.

In some peoples eyes Sam Winchesters life could be seen as boring and plain. He lives in a two bedroom apartment with his golden retriever; Bones. He goes to the gym four times a week and gets the same take out food every Friday when his weekly meal prep runs out. To him a boring, normal life is the best life he could have ever asked for. He woke up on an average Tuesday morning at 6:00am he would shower and have breakfast then he would get ready to leave for work. He was lucky enough to have a secure job in one of the best law firms in New York as a senior associate as he'd been working there for seven years. For some reason that specific Tuesday felt different, like something unordinary was going to happen, something abnormal. He pushed the feeling aside and focused on the New Yorkers shouting at tourists to move out the way of the crossing. 

When he got into work it felt hectic and uncomfortable, his boss Neil McNamara, had beads of sweat dripping down the side of his head and then he clocked eyes on Sam, "Winchester we need you now," and that was it. Somehow he was in a taxi being briefed about a sudden case that they picked up, he wasn't their kind of case normally they defend large insurance companies and pharmaceutical companies. This was different though, Sam was being eyed up by the attorney general and they wanted him in the department, they gave the company this case to see how Sam would do with it. In all fairness it was a very simple case. The man in question was accused of four counts of murder and over a dozen counts of credit card fraud. There were dozens of eye witnesses, tonnes of evidence and a confession- if it could be called that. Part of it read and I quote "he was pissing me off and he wouldn't shut his bitch ass up, so he got one to the face" not exactly a compassionate man.

They arrived at the court room within twenty minutes, they were also twenty minutes early meaning they had plenty of time to set up the court room and prepare their statements for the jury since this case has already gone to trial. By the time they were completely prepared for the case there was still time to grab some crappy coffee. A dash of milk and two sugar cubes later he was walking back to the court room with a minute to spare. But they started early. As he walked into the court room something about the back of the defendants head was familiar, Sam thought maybe it was the hair colour or the cut itself but again he dismissed it and joined his boss at the front. That's when the judge walked in and everyone rose, so Sam took this as an opportunity to get a look at the defendant. He automatically regretted it. His coffee slipped out of his hand and dropped onto the floor, luckily it was empty but it wasn't missed. The defendant looked over, and realised how the lawyer was and he had the biggest shit eating grin slapped straight across his face. The defendant was his brother- Dean Winchester. 

It was Sam's lucky day, McNamara had the floor today. Sam sat silently listening to every cases that had been bought against him, knowing full well that every single one of his victims were actually victims of something much sinister. At the same time he was trying to figure out how he would see Dean without causing a fuss. After almost three hours the court adjourned for the day and would be carried on the following week. Dean would be taken back to the prison he was being held at and Sam was going to be there when he arrived, "Neil I'm going to take this work home, I'm not feeling too good," Neil nodded absently as he was talking to a junior associate aiding the case. 

Sam was driving to the prison, thinking what he would say to Dean, thinking what Dean would say to him, thinking how he would get him out of this, thinking if he could get him out of this. Sam hadn't been to the prison all to often once or twice for a case however his firm doesn't deal with those kind of cases. He parked the car and walked to the guest entrance then proved who he was and what his business was seeing Dean Winchester. He didn't really know what the answer was himself. 

He walked around the corner of the prison hallway towards the visitors rooms, the first room had a family in it two kids a husband and a wife all eating Chinese they were happy, it was an odd place to be happy. The second room had Dean in it, not sat in the chairs that were available but pacing, they either didn't tell him who the visitor was or just chucked him into the room. The guard buzzed the door open and Sam walked through at the same time Dean spun around to meet his gaze. They both stood there looking at each other, "twenty years later and you still haven't cut your damn hair," Dean laughed and pointed at Sam's long hair, "why are you just standing there Sammy?" Dean moved to embrace him but Sammy took a step back, "Sammy what are you doing? You know the reason I did what they're saying," Dean looked hurt and confused, "Dean they don't know we're related yet, if I act like I'm just a lawyer interviewing you we can get out of this but the moment they find out your my brother I'm off the case," Sammy pursed his lips and Dean nodded visibly defeated, "looking back on the crime scene photos it all kind of clicked, it was demons right?" Dean nodded but there was something else there, "Dean what's wrong?" Sammy pushed trying to find out what Dean was hiding. But all Dean did was shake his head, "Sammy its real messed up right now, you been gone a long time. Longer than you can imagine," Sammy saw something in Dean that he didn't see very often- fear. 

Dean swallowed before he carried on, "Sammy Dads dead," Sammy's face sunk. Whilst he hadn't seen his father for almost twenty years he still loved him not as much as Dean did but not enough, "he was killed by a demon, I hunted that demon and killed him but I opened a whole can of worms Sammy, there are things we never knew existed," Dean stopped suddenly almost like a thought just flicked him in the forehead, "Sammy have you still got your phone?" Sam nodded, "dial this number," Dean read a number to which Sammy tapped into his phone, "put it onto the table and put it on loudspeaker," Sam obeyed his big brother like he always did. The phone rang three times before someone with a low gruff voice answered, "Dean?" the voice said, "Cas its me find me," Sam frowned at Deans odd choice of words. He had barely thought his thought when a 6'0 foot man in a trench coat appeared in the middle of the room, "Cas knock him out," before Sam could protest he was blacked out on the floor. 

Sam woke with a note slipped in his pocket and a head ache that reminded him far too much of his college years. He also woke up on the floor surrounded by security guards trying to wake him up, "you ok man? what happened?" Sammy just looked at him confused, mostly because he was. It was until he started remembering what had happened that he was not only confused but angry. 

He waited until paramedics had cleared him, officers had questioned him and his boss gave him a bollocking. Then he read the note that was left for him. It read, "I know this is confusing and I know you're really pissed but meet me at this address whenever you can, I won't leave until you have," Sam sighed at the note. He knows that Dean won't leave because that's his stubborn self. He has to go, that doesn't mean he wants to.

The drive to where he was meeting Dean was silent, Sam didn't listen to music he just took this time to reflect on his day. In the space of a day his normal boring life had turned to what it used to be. Crazy, unpredictable and most of all abnormal. The biggest problem for Sam? It took his brother being in jail to remind him how much he missed his abnormal life. He realised that whilst he strived for a normal life he would never be as happy.

He arrived at the meeting place, a crappy shack just outside of New York. He was met by his brother Dean and the man who knocked him out who he assumed was Cas. Dean walked straight up to him and embraced him and Sammy hugged him back. They let go out each other, "are you ready for this Sammy?" Dean asked with serious concern, "I don't think you''ll ever be ready for something like this Dean," Sammy chuckled, "but you're my big brother Dean, if I got you I'm good," Dean smiled and nodded, "alright man well lets do this, Sam this is Cas he's an angel," Sam frowned, "and I don't mean that in the endearing term," Sam nodded trying to absorb the information, "ok I can deal with that, as long as you don't start telling me that Lucifer and Gabriel are real," Sam laughed, "you might want to sit down Sam," it was going to be a long night.


End file.
